Portable electrically powered devices such as flashlights are typically battery powered. In many instances, an extended period of time may pass between usages of a battery powered device. Many battery powered devices, however, may consume battery power at a low, even parasitic rate, even when not being used. For example, a flashlight may include an electronic switch that consumes battery power at a parasitic rate even when the flashlight is not being used. Although such a low rate of consumption of battery power may not significantly discharge the batteries of a portable device over a short period of time, such a parasitic power drain over an extended period of time may discharge the batteries enough to leave inadequate battery power to operate the portable device.